Aiakos Mania
Description Age: 19 Height: 5'11" Weight: 170 lbs. Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Blue Weapons: Hunter's bow, dagger Division: Scouts WS: 3 History A Mayener from birth, Aiakos grew up the son of a hunter in rural Mayene. His father was a bit of a loner, and he and Aiakos would stay away from any sort of civilization except for when they sold what they had managed to catch. The two of them would spend their days building temporary camps, setting traps and sneaking through the forest with a bow or spear at the ready. Aiakos had never seen a town of more than a hundred houses in his life, so his life would take quite a sudden turn just after he had turned 11. Aiakos had been sitting by the camp fire, waiting for his father to return from a boar hunt. After a long while, his father did return, stumbling into camp with his left arm all but torn apart. The boar spear had broken and the boar had sliced the fathers arm up, skewering itself on the spear in the process. His father survived, but his hunting days were over. Thus it came that the pair moved to Mayene proper. His father found work as a fletcher for the army, but he was a bitter, drunken shell of what he had been. Seen by most as crazy, he was never accepted by the community and retreated even further into himself. Meanwhile, Aiakos adapted to his new surroundings in the way only a child can. He ran, laughed, fought and stole with the street urchins, growing up faster than any child should have to. When he turned 18 he saw the girl. He was no stranger to girls, rather the opposite, but she was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He would look at her from across the street, one eye on the arrows he helped his father make and one eye on her. She would smile at him in that mysterious way only she could, and he told himself that they would happen. Then one day, she was gone. He was told she had married an officer of the Children of the Light, and moved away with him. That same day, Whitecloaks killed his father. Aiakos was told his mind had broken and that he had attacked several passers-by, screaming wordlessly as he stabbed one of them again and again. The Whitecloaks had from this concluded that he was a darkfriend and had killed him on the spot. Aiakos had nothing to hold him in Mayene, but also nowhere to go. He was sure that the girl had married the Whitecloak because he was a soldier, but he would never join the Children himself after what they had done to his father. Similarly, he could not join the army of Mayene after what his father had done. Gathering his belongings, he left to join the Band of the Red Hand, leaving nothing behind but a memory of a girl that he still loved. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:Band Scouts Category:All